Double Staked
by hermione12
Summary: A crossover between the populer book seris, Sweey Valley University and the tv show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. After Buffy's mom dies, Jessica comes to comfort Buffy in Sunnydale(Jess and Buffy are cousins)only to deicover that she has does not have a norm
1. Default Chapter

Buffy Summers wondered around aimlessly her house and paced with nervous steps. It had been nearly two weeks since her mother's funeral, and she was learning how to cope with the ordeal. Her younger sister, Dawn had .returned to school since her mother's death earlier that month. Buffy sighed as she looked at her home. She had to put up with this, taking care of Dawn, being the slayer and going to school at the same time. But Buffy knew she had to face it anyway. For two weeks, she still couldn't come in contact with her father. Her eyes lingered around the pictures on the wall. Most were of her and Dawn when they were little, and some of her relatives. Her eyes came upon the picture of her twin cousins, Elizabeth and Jessica Wakefield and her aunt(who was her mom's cousin)Alice Wakefield. Buffy had always loved both of her cousins, even though she was two years older then them, she was twenty and the twins eighteen. A pang of guilt ran through her. She haden't called her Aunt and told her the news. Buffy picked up the phone and dialed to Sweet Valley, California. After three rings, her aunt picked up. Briefly, she told her the news. A few seconds later, she heard sobs."Im sorry Alice,"she said softly."And Dawnie?How is she?"Alice sobbed through the phone."She's learning to live with it.". ''I m sure you need someone to be there right Buffy?" Buffy thought for a minute"Um I guess Aunt Alice." There was a pause"Liz is in a university right know in New York, so I guess I can send Jessica over there, you really need some time, And Jessica just broke up with her boyfriend from two years, she really needs time and start all over again." Buffy winced. It reminded her of Riley. "I know how she feels"she said softly. Her Aunt informed her that she had talked with Jessica a few minutes and she had agreed and would be arriving in Sunnydale tomorrow. Buffy hung up and glanced at the clock and grabbed her car keys.  
  
She drove to Dawn's school and spotted her at the back waiting for her."Hey"she greeted. Dawn just smiled."Um I called Aunt Alice in Sweet Valley and told her about Mom, she said Jessica to is having a hard time and she wants to come here with me and spend time with us."Dawn's eyes lit up."Is Liz coming"she asked. Buffy shook her head. Dawn smiled and bit her lip."Is she going to sleep in Mom's room?"she asked. Buffy winced"Dawn-" Dawn cringed"Sorry"she mumbled and slumped back in the seat."She's going to stay in the guest room by my room"Buffy said softly."When is she coming?" "Tommorow"Buffy replied."Oh"she responded. Buffy parked the car in the garage and opened Dawn's door."Do you have alot of homeworkl"she asked"More or less"Dawn replied and opened the door."Can we order chinese?"Buffy nodded. She waited for what tomorrow would bring  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Jessica sighed as she grabbed her bags from the cart and walked around gate eighteen. It had been ten long hours since she had left Sweet Valley. Stuck on a plane just sleeping and watching bad horror movies. She straightened her v-neck shirt and combed her straight light blonde hair. Her eyes wandered around looking for her cousin, Buffy Summers orDawn. Then she spotted a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. And then it hit her that was Buffy. She walked over to Buffy"Hi"she said softly. At the instant, Jessica and Buffy both burst into tears."Im so sorry Buffy"Jessica whimpered. Buffy hugged Jessica"Thanks"she said softly and got one on Jessica's bag's"Come on, were going home. A few minutes later, they were at Buffy's house and sipping tea. I can't tell her just yet Buffy thought to herself."How do you deal with it?"Jessica asked."I don't know it all just happened so fast, you just get alot of emotions some time you can't explain.""That's what my friend told me, you feel and say things you kind of regret later and deal with the pain. I know Dawn kind of went into a depression, but she got over that quickly."Jessica paused"I can imagine"she said quietly.Both girls sat in silence for a moment."Are you okay?"she asked gently. Buffy nodded, trying really hard not to cry."Um are you going to pick up Dawn today"Jessica asked. "No, she's riding on the bus today." Jessica just sat there. The moment was interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone."Hello?"Buffy answered."Buffy, it's me Giles. there is something I found out, you have to come to the magic shop immediately" "Um okay, I'll be there in a few minutes"she responded and hung up. "Um Jess, nevermind the bus, you can take your jeep and pick up Dawn from school, it;s about six miles from here, will you do me that favor? I need to do something very important"she said. Jessica nodded and rushed out the door. Buffy practically speeded all the way to the magic shop. She burst intot the door and ran up to Giles who was in the danger room, where Buffy trained."Oh Buffy you're here"he said. "What is it Giles?"she asked with sheer panic in her voice."I was looking over the history of the slayer, and it says that one slayer, was related to a pair of twins, identical in everyway, but diffrent in being and since they were blood to the slayer, they were called by the same watcher and trained, any slayer that is related to twins, but only by cousins, the two can have the same abilities as a slayer, and sometimes one is usually stronger then one, Buffy diden't you tell me you had twin cousins?"he asked. Buffy nodded"Jessica and Elizabeth, but I haven't told Jess anything about being the slayer yet" Giles shook his head."You have to tell her Buffy, today before her training begins." Buffy stared at him in shock."Don't you think this came into a little to quick? I mean Jessica barley just got here, and Liz is in New York right know," "Im sorry Buffy, but the watcher council just called me today and informed me about Jessica and Elizabeth, they have been called, but we agreed for know we will only take Jessica"he informed her. Buffy just gapped at him."You really have to tell her today." Buffy nodded in agreement and exited the store. How would Jessica deal with this?she thought as she entred her home, .Dawn was sleeping and Jessica watching tv."Hey"Buffy greeted."Jess, I really need talk to you in the kichen"she said eyeing the kitchen.She sat down and looked at Jessica"Jess, there's things here in Sunnydale that you might see or experience, things you can't even explain to anyone. Believe me I know.(she took a deep breath) When I was 16, my mom and dad divorced, and Dawn and me moved with mom to Sunnydale, to start over.But then a few years back, a strange man came up to me and said I was a vampire slayer, of coure, i thought he was like weird or something, so I just ignored him and went back to my reguler life as a teenager. But eerie things started happening, and he appeared, doing a test that I was a slayer, he died though, and I moved from school because I was suspended and Mom wanted to go to Sunnydale to start over, and I did, were I met my new watcher, Giles and the scoobies, and fell in love with a vampire that had a soul, Angel, broke up, met Riley, broke up and here I am now."She explained what Giles had told her earlier and everything she knew about training. She could tell Jessica was deciding wether to believe her or not.Jessica sighed."Buffy are you okay, I mean after your mom's death, you seem kinda appalled or something.". Buffy looked irritated."Jess, this is real, you might want to explain it,but for some reason you can't Jess,". A few minutes later, she ran up to the graveyard with Jessica"This is proof"she said through her teeth. Buffy waited as a vampire rose from it's grave. She grabbed a stake from her coat and attacked the vampire, instanly the vampire was dust. "You see?"she said. Jessica just gaped at the pile of dust."Come on, where going home"she said. 


	2. The Next Thing

Jessica sighed as she grabbed her bags from the cart and walked around gate eighteen. It had been ten long hours since she had left Sweet Valley. Stuck on a plane just sleeping and watching bad horror movies. She straightened her v-neck shirt and combed her straight light blonde hair. Her eyes wandered around looking for her cousin, Buffy Summers orDawn. Then she spotted a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. And then it hit her that was Buffy. She walked over to Buffy"Hi"she said softly. At the instant, Jessica and Buffy both burst into tears."Im so sorry Buffy"Jessica whimpered. Buffy hugged Jessica"Thanks"she said softly and got one on Jessica's bag's"Come on, were going home. A few minutes later, they were at Buffy's house and sipping tea. I can't tell her just yet Buffy thought to herself."How do you deal with it?"Jessica asked."I don't know it all just happened so fast, you just get alot of emotions some time you can't explain.""That's what my friend told me, you feel and say things you kind of regret later and deal with the pain. I know Dawn kind of went into a depression, but she got over that quickly."Jessica paused"I can imagine"she said quietly.Both girls sat in silence for a moment."Are you okay?"she asked gently. Buffy nodded, trying really hard not to cry."Um are you going to pick up Dawn today"Jessica asked. "No, she's riding on the bus today." Jessica just sat there. The moment was interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone."Hello?"Buffy answered."Buffy, it's me Giles. there is something I found out, you have to come to the magic shop immediately" "Um okay, I'll be there in a few minutes"she responded and hung up. "Um Jess, nevermind the bus, you can take your jeep and pick up Dawn from school, it;s about six miles from here, will you do me that favor? I need to do something very important"she said. Jessica nodded and rushed out the door. Buffy practically speeded all the way to the magic shop. She burst intot the door and ran up to Giles who was in the danger room, where Buffy trained."Oh Buffy you're here"he said. "What is it Giles?"she asked with sheer panic in her voice."I was looking over the history of the slayer, and it says that one slayer, was related to a pair of twins, identical in everyway, but diffrent in being and since they were blood to the slayer, they were called by the same watcher and trained, any slayer that is related to twins, but only by cousins, the two can have the same abilities as a slayer, and sometimes one is usually stronger then one, Buffy diden't you tell me you had twin cousins?"he asked. Buffy nodded"Jessica and Elizabeth, but I haven't told Jess anything about being the slayer yet" Giles shook his head."You have to tell her Buffy, today before her training begins." Buffy stared at him in shock."Don't you think this came into a little to quick? I mean Jessica barley just got here, and Liz is in New York right know," "Im sorry Buffy, but the watcher council just called me today and informed me about Jessica and Elizabeth, they have been called, but we agreed for know we will only take Jessica"he informed her. Buffy just gapped at him."You really have to tell her today." Buffy nodded in agreement and exited the store. How would Jessica deal with this?she thought as she entred her home, .Dawn was sleeping and Jessica watching tv."Hey"Buffy greeted."Jess, I really need talk to you in the kichen"she said eyeing the kitchen.She sat down and looked at Jessica"Jess, there's things here in Sunnydale that you might see or experience, things you can't even explain to anyone. Believe me I know.(she took a deep breath) When I was 16, my mom and dad divorced, and Dawn and me moved with mom to Sunnydale, to start over.But then a few years back, a strange man came up to me and said I was a vampire slayer, of coure, i thought he was like weird or something, so I just ignored him and went back to my reguler life as a teenager. But eerie things started happening, and he appeared, doing a test that I was a slayer, he died though, and I moved from school because I was suspended and Mom wanted to go to Sunnydale to start over, and I did, were I met my new watcher, Giles and the scoobies, and fell in love with a vampire that had a soul, Angel, broke up, met Riley, broke up and here I am now."She explained what Giles had told her earlier and everything she knew about training. She could tell Jessica was deciding wether to believe her or not.Jessica sighed."Buffy are you okay, I mean after your mom's death, you seem kinda appalled or something.". Buffy looked irritated."Jess, this is real, you might want to explain it,but for some reason you can't Jess,". A few minutes later, she ran up to the graveyard with Jessica"This is proof"she said through her teeth. Buffy waited as a vampire rose from it's grave. She grabbed a stake from her coat and attacked the vampire, instanly the vampire was dust. "You see?"she said. Jessica just gaped at the pile of dust."Come on, where going home"she said. 


	3. Shocked

Jessica yawned as she stretched and kicked the pile of covers on her bed.She swung her legs over her bed and slipped on her slippers. Jessica took a quick shower and walked down the stairs. What had she done yesterday? Then it hit her. Vampire slayer, Elizabeth and her. She walked down the stairs and greeted Buffy with a weak smile.Buffy looked up at her and smiled"Hey Dawn's at school and she has track practice in the afternoon.". "And you start training"Buffy said with grin. Jessica grinned."So I need to you have any guy friends?"Jessica said slyly. Buffy burst out laughing"Well yeah, but like Xander is taken by a vengeance demon that is 1122 years old.". Jessica laughed,"I guess he likes older girls." Buffy smiled. Her eyes glanced at the clock,"Oh! We have to get to the magic shop for you to meet Giles and the scoobies!". "Scoobie's?"Jessica said in puzzlement as she followed behind her. Jessica pushed through the door of the unfamiliar magic shop and gazed arounds."Jess this is Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara and your watcher Giles"she said as she gestured to each of them when she said there names. Jessica just kind of hung back and smiled shyly. Giles pulled both of them in the training room."Um hello Jessica I am your watcher and training and for the next few months after, you'll be patrolling with Buffy." Jessica nodded."Buffy told me yesterday."she replied."So should we start training?"Giles asked. Jessica nodded.  
He led her and Buffy into the danger room where Buffy trained. Jessica walked over to the punching bag and slipped on her gloves and took a deep breath and began to punch the bag rapidly, she did a spinkick then a roundhouse, cartwheels and numerous flips."She's pretty good."Buffy whispered to Giles. Giles nodded in agreement. Jessica continued training for the next four hours, with skill and anticipation."Can we stop?"she asked wearily. Buffy glanced at Giles and he nodded. She led Jessica out the training room and into the car. Jessica slumped further into her seat. "I never knew training could be so tiring"Jessica moaned as she gulped her water."Believe me, I train 3 days a week, and four hours everytime"Buffy said with a grin. "When am I gonna patrol?"Jessica asked. Buffy shrugged."Giles said until you're ready"she responded. She glanced at the clock. It read five o clock. "I think Dawn should be out know, but her friend was going to drive her home.". After a few minutes, they arrived home.Jessica pulled her gym bag from the car and entered the home."Buffy are you going on patrol today?"Jessica asked.Buffy shook her head"Wills and Xander are covering for me at least till I m ready again."she said as she opened the door to the kitchen."Are you going back to the UC of Sunnydale?"she asked.Buffy shrugged"Im not sure. If Willow can talk me into it, yeah it would be cool but with Glory and Dawn as the key around, I don't think I can handle the pressure."she said with dramtic effect. Jessica burst out laughing."Anyone home?"a voice called out."In here Dawn!". Dawn emerged all sweaty and tired."Ugh I need a shower"she groaned and ran up the stairs."Don't you worry about Dawn staying after school?"Jessica burst out.Buffy looked at her, surprised."Not really,Willow put some kind of protection spell on her, and I really trust Dawn"Buffy responded. She went to the refrigerator and took out left over chinese cartons of noodles and chowmien."Want some?" Jessica shook her head and leaned back in her chair."Do you mind if I call Elizabeth?"she asked. Buffy shook her head and gestured to the phone. Dawn came from down stairs and grabbed a noodle carton."Im so hungry"she whined. Buffy rolled her eyes. She was lucky her Dad had not come for custody of Dawn, just thinking of that formed a knot in her stomach. She couldn't let Dawn go, not with Glory after her for being the key. She was scared everyday for Dawn's life and hers. Now she was worried about Jessica, who had barely come out here to find out she was the chosen one to. The vampire slayer. Giles wouldn't let her train until maybe three weeks or a month. And she knew Jessica needed some time to adjust and cope with herself being the slayer and all.Even Giles told her to take some time while Xander and Willow had patrolled. She picked up the cartons and threw them in the trash and then cleared the dishes in the dishwasher."I back"Jessica called from behind her."Did you tell her?"Buffy asked. Jessica just shook her head."Liz is now in Miami doing another scholarship, I can't tell her yet, maybe when she finishes it"she said as she dried of some dishes as Buffy washed them. When they both finshed, the two sat on the sofa while Dawn did her homework. Buffy informed more to Jessica about being the slayer and to be careful not to let any vampire about biting her."I just want you to be comfortable with this, I mean if you just hadn't come here, nothing of this mess wouldn't have happened, and now I feel so guilty"Buffy said through tears. Jessica looked at her."No Buff, this isn't you fault, even if I hadn't come here, maybe I would have been called in Sweet Valley to come to Sunnydale, this is my destiny and Im ready for it'"she said softly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy woke up in the morning, took a quick shower . She combed her hair and peeked into Dawns room. Jessica must have taken Dawn to school."Hey!" a voice called down from the stairs."In the kitchen Jess!"she called. She sat down and looked up at Jessica"Jess, there are more things I haven't told you,recently, Glory knows that the key is a person, she has attacked Spike and Tara. and I want you to know that, please be careful, her minions have somehow been following me everywhere, I killed two of them yesterday and one today, it was right behind Dawn.......so I had to do something, but Jess please remeber, you're the slayer ok? and Im scared for Dawn and you everyday, I mean I wake up and Im like"Please don't let Glory get the key today."she said through the brink of tears."Jess, I just want to you to be careful and see where you are at all time, I can't lose you or Dawn. You're both family to me,my flesh and blood and I already lost one, I don;t want to lose two more"she said as she grabbed a kleenex and wiped her eyes. Jessica hugged her cousin"I will do my job as a slayer, and I promise I won't let you or Dawnie down"she said as she stroked her hair. Both girls stood in silent for a moment. It had seemed like forever since she had felt this emotion. A shared emotion with her cousin. Gently, she got up and stared at Jessica"Um Giles called earlier, he canceled training for today, he said he had to go out of town to do somethings for the Magic Shop or something, weirdly he left Anya and Xander with the store."Buffy?"Jessica asked."Remeber you told me something about you going on a quest and the first slayer saying something about love?". Buffy nodded."I was so scared after Mom died, Giles let me go on a quest to ask some questions to the first slayer in the desert. She talked to me and I asked her questions, about love, if I had lost my ability to love. she told me I was full of love but sometimes I rejected it. And that my mother's death was a gift"Buffy said with a hint of anger and sadness in her voice."Do you want to go on the quest?"Buffy asked. Jessica shook her head."Im not ready just yet Im still coping with being the slayer and all so............""I understand"Buffy agreed"But, if you want to come on patrol with me, I can allow that." Jessica grinned."Of course in the night, I'll tell Anya and Xander to take care of Dawn and Will to do a protection spell.". Both girls got up and started to clear the kitchen."I could train with you if you want"Buffy suggested. Jessica thought a minute"Okay"she said with a small shrug. She led Jessica into a trainig room in her house in the back yard. Buffy demonstraed some of the moves as Jessica watched carefully. Jessica tried doing some of the moves, and did them well."I was in cheerleading"Jessica said with a smile. A few hours later, both had meet up with Willow at the student cafeteria"Ew, SVU has better food then this!"Jessica exclaimed as she examined a rotted apple on her lunch tray.Buffy laughed as they headed to there table. Willow sat down and smiled at Jessica"What do you think of the hellmouth so far?r" Jessica shrugged"It's okay except a god and vampires are wreaking major havoc and a cousin that is a glowy key thingy and a cousin that is some slayer but as I see it, life for me as this moment is going normal like it has always been "Jessica said with a grin."Do vampire's know you're a slayer and cousin to the slayer"Willow asked. Jessica shook her head."If word on the street gets there three slayers, counting Elizabeth, the'll be alot of hell. Especially twin slayers"Willow panicked. Both Buffy and Willow looked at Jessica."What?"Jessica said with fear."A new look"they both said at the same time."Come on"Buffy said with a smile. A few minutes later they were at the mall infront of a hair salon. Jessica groaned as Buffy dragged her in.She winced as she saw her long blonde strands of hair on the floor. Her hair was being dyed a darker blonde, her eyebrows lighter. Her long blonde hair was know shoulder length and cut in front layers. She stepped infront of Willow and Buffy. "How do I look?"she said nervously. Both Willow and Buffy grinned"Not like Liz"Buffy responded with a grin."Liz is going to kill me"Jessica mumbled."Oh my gosh I forgot that Dawn was at home! Willow did you do that spell before we left?" Willow nodded as she popped open her car. Buffy sighed a relif as she saw Dawn outside of there home and mowing the grass. Buffy ran up to Dawn"Are you okay"she asked out of breath Dawn rolled her eyes"No Glory stuck me through some key hole and I released hell"she supplied with a grin. Buffy rolled her eyes."Come on and see Jess"she said with a smile. Dawn gasped as she looked at Jessica"Wow!you no look diffrent!"she exclaimed. Jessica blushed and shot a look at Buffy. Buffy ushered Dawn and Jessica in the house."Um Giles called earlier, something about a test for Jessica."Dawn replied and ran upstairs. Jessica glanced worridly at Buffy. Buffy ran to the phone, surprised to see Giles all ready there in the kitchen."Hello Buffy, Jessica"he said politely as he gestured for them to sit down. Jessica wearily took a seat next to Buffy."I was looking ovr the Watcher's diary, and something about the first test of a twin slayer, is to patroll alone." A fear shot up threw Jessica's spine. Im not ready yet I've only been training for three weeks! Jessica's mind screamed. She gave Buffy a panicked look."She's not ready Giles"Buffy said through her teeth."It's not the matter of being ready Buffy,in the third week of twin slayer, she has to doit. It is required."Jessica felt her bones go stiff."When is it?" Giles glanced at her in her direction"Tonight"he replied without hesitation. Jessica glanced out the window. It was nearly dusk."I;ll be back"she said softly and indicated for Buffy to come with her. They both went up to Jessica's room as Buffy loaded a backpack with stakes and crossbows. She slipped off her golden cross and gave it to Buffy."I want you to have it, my mom gave it to me but I want you to have it, so you can always remeber your family and being the slayer at being the slayer"she said softly as she hugged her. Jessica gave her a small smile and clasped it on to her neck. It was nearly dark when both Buffy and Jessica arrived at the graveyard."I can only watch, Giles to."she said softly. Jessica waited as a creature plunged from the dark. She whirledaroundand plunged the stake at the vampire's heart.She grabbed her crossbow and managed to dust five vampire's. Buffy clung on to a stake and threw one at a vampire."She passed"Giles replied."You are know officaily a slayer, counting Elizabeth"."How Elizabeth? Jessica asked with confusion."Both of you were fighting, part of Elizabeth's soul and yours."Jessica smiled and got into Gile's car and waited why he drove them home."Get a goodnight's sleep, Jessica tommoow we will resume training. Jessica stifned a groan and gave him a wry smile and shut the door and she ran upthe stairs and into her bed. Now she was a slayer and she had to deal with it. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jessica told Giles she would rather train in the morning then i the afternoon and to tell the council if they wanted her as a slayer, not to include Elizabeth, only her. Giles reluctantly agreed. Jessica sighed as she threw several punches at the punching bag, followed by a flip and a spin kick."You can stop for now Jessica."a voice said behind her. It was Buffy. She tossed her a bottled water. Jessica caught it and unscrewed the top and gulped down the cold liquid. "Giles said you can go eat know." Jessica grabbed her gym bag and glanced at Buffy"Im ready." Both of them arrived at home and devoured down pizza. Jessica sighed as she ate the last peace. She glanced up at Dawn who seemed tense and uneasy."Dawn, what is wrong?"she asked."I did something, Everything is my fault"she said softly. She was talking about Glory."No, Dawnie, it isn't your fault." Dawn gave her a angry glare."What do you know Jess? You don't know what it feels to be immortal, you don't know how it feels to lose your mom or scared everyday you can be taken from the people you love and care about. You don't know!"she seethed."You're right I don't feel none of those, Dawn, and yes I am scared everyday some god might come and take you and release some kind of hell and I don't know how it feels to lose my mother or Elizabeth. I don't know what kind of emotions you are going threw right know, I don't know Dawn, but I know I want to protect you from this bitch goddess.Im scared out of my mind for myself and you and Buffy. I mean how do you think it feels like being the slayer?Huh Dawn? You don't know that. It's almost feels like being immortal and I have to carry this weight of the world on my shoulders because I was called for this and Im barely learning how to deal with this."Angry tears came down as the rage of words exploded from her lips."You don't know this crap I have to carry around everyday and you don't feel it. Im the one who feels this, not you Dawn, and you go around screaming that you're not real. You're real to me Dawn and noone can change that.". Blinded by tears she ran upstairs and slammed the door as hard as she could and threw herself on her bed as she her tears flooded on the soft pillow. It was hard enough being the slayer and then protecting Dawn with Buffy. Things she wasen't ready in life for. Things and emotions she never knew she had or felt before. Things were just so mest up right now and she couldn't get a grasp on some things. Vampires,Glory did such things exist?Buffy had explained every detail to her about being the slayer but she couldn't help it. She was heading down on the verge of a breakdown. She could feel it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica stared down at the text in her book but the word just seemed to get even more blurrier and blurrier. She hadn't really been able to concentrate since she had bitched at Dawn yesterday. She had been wreak at training, missing kick and punches, not feeling like studying at all that morning. She wouldn't even glanced at Dawn or speak a word. Jessica quickly glanced at the Magic Shop. Anya and Giles were busy helping customers, Buffy and Willow were pouring threw books. Xander was just joking around. She slumped back in her seat and stared into space."Are you okay Jess?"Buffy asked. Jessica just shrugged."I'm going home I'll see you later Buff."she responded and grabbed her car keys and walked out. She parked infront of the house and killed the engine as she got out. She turned the key and slumped near the nearest couch. Suddenly, she felt a chill. She turned to see the familiar image of Glory."So um are you like clone Buffy or something? Do you know where my key is"she asked. Jessica backed away."Im not saying a word."Jessica. Glory let out a harsh laugh."Hmm......you almost has the chance of living right there, know I'll just have to drain you."'Jessica tried to drew a stake but then it cluttered to the ground. She tried to throw a kick but Glory caught her leg and flipped her over. Jessica regained her strength and did a flip and did a kick., sending Glory sprawling back, hitting her hard on the head."Thicken"she heard a voice say behind her. It was Willow and Buffy. A invisible force prevented Glory to move and then glared at Buffy and Jessica and in a instant she disappeared."I feel.........."but Jessica fainted before she could finish her sentance.Buffy managed to catch her before she collapsed on the floor."Did Glory drain her?"she asked. Willow shook her head"We have to get her to a hospital.Now"Buffy said.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Buffy nervously paced the long corridors of the hospital. She hated the smell and the feeling of the hospital it reminded her of all the times she had been here with her Mom becuase of the tumor.It just brought to much memories. Dawn had been a wreck since Buffy had told her about the encounter."I can't believe it!"she kept mumering."It's my fault I shouldn't have burst at Jessica that way......."She said as her voice trailed off."No Dawn,really it isnt your fault,it was Glory not you!"she said trying her hard to comfort Dawn. Suddenly the family doctor came along and looked at Buffy."Are you Buffy Summers?"Dr.Longarce asked. Buffy and Dawn nodded anxiously."Well Jessica is quiete all right, she is fine and maybe a little weak, you can see her know and she can go home once you want to"he said and lead them to Jessica's room. As she opened the door, she caught sight of her cousin. Jessica was propped on a white pillow with a bandage on her forehead."Hey"she said meekly. Dawn looked at Buffy and then burst into tears."Im so sorry Jess!"she cried as she hugged her."Only if I wasn't the key........!"she said,her face covered in tears. Jessica hugged her cousin and gave her a weak smile."No Dawnie, nothing is your fault okay!Things just happen and you can't change that!"Jessica said as she kissed her on the forehead. Dawn cried as she sunk into the couch with Buffy and Buffy hugged her tight."Jess do you wanna go home know?"she asked. Jessica nodded."The food here is icky!"she said without hesitation."Let's go home and get some real food!"Buffy said as she stifled a laugh. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica squinted as the sun shone softly through the room. She felt she had been ready ever since the Glory encounter.She yawned and stepped into the shower as she let the hot water pound on her body. She changed into a comfortable outfit-a old SVH sweatshirt and old windpants. She slipped on her slippers and went down stairs. She had been thinking alot- of what Buffy said about finding answers about being the slayer and being answered by the primitive, the first slayer."Buffy?"she called out."Im in here Jess!"Buffy called from the living room. Buffy was sitting on the couch watching some talk show."When teenagers go wild"Buffy said with a smile."Hopefully my future parenting of Dawn won't be like that."Buffy supplied with a wink. Jessica grinned at her slightly and took a seat next to her."Buff, I've been thinking about what you said about the quest, and the primative answering your questions about being the slayer, and I think I want to go on"Buffy's eyes moved from the tvscreen and then looked at her."Do you think your ready Jess?". Jessica nodded."Call Giles, I really want to do this.  
_________________________________________________________________  
"Im quite impressed that you really want to do this, Jessica most slayers didn't want to do this"Giles said as he put somethings into his convertible while Buffy and Jessica sat on the back of the small car. Buffy had left Dawn with Willow and Tara. A few hours thay had arrived nearly at a isolated place like 80 miles west of Sunnydale. It was a desert."So I guess they don't have a mall here huh?"Buffy joked. Giles shot her a serious glare. Jessica rolled her eyes in Giles direction. They got out of the car as Giles leaded Jessica and Buffy to a small area. Buffy watched as he set up some firesticks and then opened a book and chanted a spell:  
which I am pledged  
to guard and guide, I  
hand over to you. Lead her  
to a place of safety and  
learning. Give her that  
which she needs. Show  
her the path…  
Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew and Jessica felt a chill ripple up her spine.Giles and Buffy were nowhere to be seen. Just her. Then she felt something approach. She turned around to see a mountain cat coming her way."Um nice kitty"she said with a nervous laugh. That was her guide, to lead her to the sacred place where the primative would be. After walking a few miles. the mountain lion stopped and then dissapered. Jessica took a seat on a flat rock. A fire suddenly emerged and threw the flames, she could see a form of a person was forming. Without warning, a form rose and stared at Jessica. It was the primative, the first slayer."You're the new chosen one"the primitive said. Jessica nodded."I have questions about being the slayer, love, family, everything.".I see you are strong at heart, but can weaken really fast." Jessica just nodded vaugley."But being the slayer I mean I am so new at this, does it come in the way of life?I mean does it block out eveything.Do you have to feel forced?""Yes, when you first find out you are the slayer, the chosen one, sometimes you feel obligated for being the slayer, but you learn to live with that resbonsibility about being the slayer, sometimes you are going to feel like it sometimes is a pressure. killing vampires demons, whatever you are up against yes, being the slayer will take risks sometimes and you feel like you can't escape it, like your trapped and can't get out. But always, there is advantages, you can still live a normal life, love, give and recieve and being the slayer.". "How can you live a normal life when you face things in life everyday you are not ready for?"Jessica said in confusion."Your questions have been answered"the primitive responded and dissapered against the flickering flames leaving Jessica cold and left to think about the responses. 


	8. Chapter 8

So what did the primitive?"Buffy said as they entered the house.Jessica just shrugged"She just said to learn and cope with being the slayer, not feeling forced to do anything you don't want to do, still live a normal life, give love and recieve and sometimes that you have to take risks." Buffy met her gaze."All of that's true, just live life at the fullest you know." "And I still had so many questions I wanted to ask, bu then she just dissapered?", Buffy nodded"She did that on me to, I asked Giles why that happeneed and he said that the primitve leaves you to find the answers on your own.". Jessica slumped down on the sofa."Where's Dawn?"she asked."She's with Willow"Buffy responded."Is she safe?"Jessica quicky added. Buffy nodded."I'm gonna pick her up around seven."she responded as she cleared away some dishes."Jessica, tell me the truth, are you like 100% chance sure you are ready for this?" Jessica looked in her direction."To tell you the truth, Im only like 98 perecent sure, the other half? I have no idea"she wiped her hands on her apron and looked at a stake."I mean how can such things exist? Vampire's demons ?"What are those?"."Hell."she heard Buffy mutter."This is the hell-mouth|"she said in mock enthusiasm."Jess, I want you to be sure about this you know, the responsibilites that are yet to come".Jessica's eyes started to feel with tears."I have to learn to live with it Buffy,it was something I was called for and destined for, I means sure, I think that Elizabeth is lucky to be over there and not beating the crap out of some vampires, but still I really think I am ready, I was ready for the primitive wasn' t I?". Buffy nodded."You're ready Jess, I know it."  
_________________________________________________________________  
"Jessica, we need to talk.Now"Buffy said in a firm voice. Jessica looked up and closed her book. She sat on the couch looking across from Jessica, a stern and firm look on her face."Glory knows that Dawn is the key."she said. Jessica felt her blood go cold. Her stomach was doing flipflops."Oh my god"she said through tears."The scooby's and I are gooing somewhere, out of Sunnydale,. to another town, including Spike, but i don't want you to come with me, you're to new to this, I mean you're as strong as me and tough, but even I can't take on Glory, You know that well, Jess, that's why I want you to go back to Sweet Valley till these thing with Glory and the key has been settled." Jessica just gapped at her."I can't Buffy, you just can't just run away!I have to go with you.!"Jessica said as she panicked."This is about saftey Jess, not strength". "Well what if I take Dawn with me-" But Buffy cut her off before she could finish."Glory will just follow you and kill you until she has Dawn, Jessica, this is so serious, I want you to go home and not a word to anyone, not even Elizabeth."Jessica nodded solemnly as she headed upstairs, she went up past Dawn's room. Dawn was asleep. She softly tiptoed to her room and opened the door of her closet. She grabbed some clothes, a luggage."What are you doing?". Jessica whirled around to see Dawn leaning on the doorway."Im going back to Sweet Valley, I assume Buff filled you in". Dawn nodded and then walked over and sat on the bed."I gonna miss you Jess, you're like a second sister to me"Dawn said softly. She met Jessica's gaze until she burst into tears. Jessica sat beside her cousin."And you're like a sister to me, Dawn I want you to be safe, no matter what happen's Im gonna be there for you, just remeber me.". "I will always remember you, now and forever." "Forever"Jessica replied as she hugged Dawn for what she thought would be the last time.  
_________________________________________________________________  
"Mom?Dad?"Jessica called as she entered her home in Sweet Valley, California."In here Jess!"Mr. Wakefield callled from the kitchen. She set here things on the foot of the stairs and ran into the kitchen. She had not seen her family in over two months since she was in Sunnydale with Buffy. "Jess?"a voice called from the den. Jessica's eyes widned as she saw Elizabeth,"Liz!"she screamed and hugged Elizabeth with all her might. It was looking in a mirroer, both girls had long blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes. But know Jessica was the one that looked difftrent, her hair was dyed a darker blonde, and cut shoulder length. Elizabeth still had the honey-colored hair down to her back. Suddenly, without notice a stake fell out of Jessica's pocket. Jessica blushed a scarlet red and bent down to retrieve it, but Elizabeth got it first,"What's this for Jess?"she asked as she examined the pointed sharp."Um something I made in Sunnydale for........um kind of like a souvenir."Jessica lied Elizabeth laughed as she handed the stake to Jessica.But then her expression turned grim"And how is Buffy and Dawn doing?"she asked. quietly. Jessica sat down on the sofa."She's ok, I mean she's learning alot of things from life, dealing with her mom's death and all, right know she's going through a tough time, but I know Buffy, and I know she'll regain her strength." "I can imagine"Elizabeth responded in a low whispher. "Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked. Jessica nodded. But she knew it was a lie.  
_________________________________________________________________  
She knew very well it was a lie. For two days straight, Jessica didn't move a inch from her Jeliz Manor in Sweet Valley. She was to scared, for Dawn and Buffy., Finally, on a rainy foggy morning while Jessica was cleaning her room, she heard the phone ring. She leaped for the phone before anyone else could get it."Hello?"she nearly screamed into the phone."Jess, it's me Buffy." But something wasn't right. Buffy's voice sounded tired, scared and nervous."How is Dawn?"Jessica asked impatiently."Glory got Dawn- I tried to save her but it was to late.". Jessica sank on to the floor, reciver still in hand. She felt like a invisble weight had been forced down on her."Oh my god"she sobbed. "And Giles got shot, but he's ok". That made Jessica cry even harder. "Jess, Im trying, I mean I tried It's just----"there was a pause and then she heards someone one pick up the phone.It was Willow."Im sory Jess, Buffy is in a depression right know, I mean I have tried going into her and talking her, in her mind, yelling and screaming for her to come back.". But Jessica cut her off before she could finish."What if I go, in her place?" There was a long pause."Jess, you can't take her, on she is to strong, not even Buffy could defeat her.". Jessica felt her blood drop. It wasn't fair, she had trained for two months, bu that was only to dust vampire's, not to defeat a hellgoddess."I guess I understand, but what am I going to do here, just stay here and let Buffy go down?The fate of the world is in Dawn"."Listen Jess, I gotta go, Giles is screming that we have to come back to Sunnydale-"."Where are you?"she cut off. "In Soria."."That's right by Sweet Valley, like twenty minutes, why don't all of you come, only for like one night, you can spend the night in my manor, all my roommates are gone for the weekend.". There was a long pause and then silence"Giles agreed but only for a few hours." I'll be here" Jessica replied and hung up. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica paced nervously at the house,she wasn't going to go back to the manor until night, suddenly the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Willow, Anya, Xander, Giles, Spike, Tara and Buffy. She hugged Buffy, who's expression seemed blank."Um sit down"she said to everyone. She slumped back to the seat next to Buffy when Elizabeth came in. Her face was startled when she saw Buffy and the people she didn't know."Um hi?" she said in unison. Noone said a word, when Elizabeth saw Buffy."Hey"she said softly. Buffy didn't respond. She had to get out before someone said something, she had to get Elizabeth out of there."Uh Liz, didn't Tia called a few minutes ago, something about some notes she needed for a review?"."Oh that's ok, she can get them from Maria."she said taking a seat by Jessica. Jessica shot Buffy a look."Um that's okay you can stay here Liz"Buffy replied."Where is Dawn?"she asked. Buffy met Jessica's gaze, got up and turned toward's the kitchen. Anya and Willow both followed. Jessica pulled Elizabeth inside of the den."Liz, Buffy's is going through a really tough time right know, so just don't bombard her with the q&a's?"okay?" she said. Elizabeth shook her head, almost uncertain and immedietly dissapered upstairs.Jessica looked back at Willow."How exactly did Glory get the key?"she asked with curiosity."I put a spell of this invisbale force preventing the knights to come in, and Giles got hurt so then Buffy asked Ben to come in help. and this knight guy came and then(she stutters on some words) Buffy tied him up to a post and then she got some info off him and then Ben came and started going crazy, morphed into Glory, she got Dawn and then Buffy was to devastated to go, and by the time we got to her, Glory had already took of with Dawn.'" Jessica broke into sobs as she leaned on Buffy. Elizabeth peeked from the room, not so far that the company would see her. There was a old man, well he seemed like a old man, Buffy, a redhead cradling a whimpering girls in her arms, a dark-haired boy soothing a girl with dark blonde hair. And a guy that wore a long black duster and had platnuim hair. But the light seemed to dim in the living room, she leaned to open the shades when suddenly the vampire yelped and yanked his duster over his heard. Tara started whimpering in Willow's arms."Close the bloody drapes!"the vampire yelled."Close them!" Willow screamed in panic."Close em'"Buffy said softly."My hands are sliced!"Spike shrieked and grabbed the towel Anya had handed him and was cutting them in strips as Willow tied them onto his hands. He gave Elizabeth a hard glare and returned to his seat as he slumped down. Jessica was now getting very impatient with Elizabeth's behavior. She barley acted like like that."Um Liz, why don't you go up stairs and study for that final?"she asked. Elizabeth gave her a hard glare."Why?Are you trying to get rid of me?"Elizabeth asked rather harshly. Jessica shook her head."Elizabeth, please don't start this is a extremely important and I don't want any interruptions." Elizabeth gave her one last look before returning upstairs.She gave Willow a frail smile."Really, I have no idea why Liz is acting like that.". Willow just nodded."You havn't told her have you?"Giles asked her. Jessica shook her head."It's way to much."she said softly. She saw Giles look at the clock and then look back at Willow."It's time to go, we have to get Dawn before the ritual." Jessica froze"What ritaul?". She saw Willow's eyes drop down."Glory is going to bleed Dawn dry till the porters open, the gate that seperates reality and chaos wil open and l seize on earth and turn into darkeness, the only way to stop it is to" Jessica shot him a glare."To what?"she demanded."To kill the key, Jessica, The only way is to kill Dawn."Jessica's hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped and crumbled to the floor."No............"she whispered and burst into tears. She felt Willow's hand around her."I-- I have to do something."Jessica stammered."Jessica there is nothing you can do, this is Buffy's fight, not yours." "No Giles, this is just not Buffy's fight, this is everyone's fight including me, Do you think Im just gonna sit here and wait till Dawn dies?"I don't think so." "Jessica, you are trained very well, but it is not enought to take on Glory." "I don't care, I have to do something, even if it something small, please..."she pleaded."Im sorry Jessica."Giles responded."Willow, Xander, Tara,Buffy, Spike Anya,it 's time to go."he said softly and then glanced back at Jessica."You are free to come with us if you like, but no interfering.". Jessica nodded."I'll stay here for a while and go back when this mess is over." She glanced over at Buffy."Will you be okay?"she asked."Buffy nodded solemly and then went to hug both Jessica and Elizabeth. As she hugged Jessica, she leaned over to her ear and told her."Always remeber me." she said, little did Jessicas know those would be the last words ever spoken to Jessica from Buffy again.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Jessica sighed as she put the last dish on the rack and turned around and slumped her body in the nearest chair. All day she had been vacuuming, dusting, cleaning bathrooms. Too bad all her roomates refused to hire maid. When the loud sound of the doorbell rang interrupting thoughts. She frowned and crinkled her nose and looked down at her rumpled clothes.She was wearing a faded gray tanktop, old shorts and ragged old sneakers and her blonde was tied back in a yellowed handkerchief. She walked to the door and came face to face Willow. Her eyes were rimmed with red as she had been crying for hours. Her gaze met Jessica's with sorrow in her eyes."Um come in."she stammered Willow entered and gestured to Jessica to come sit down."Um do you want some tea?". Willow shook her head."Jessica, please this is very serious, I have very bad news.". Jessica looked at her with compassion."Buffy defeated Glory, we saved Tara, and everyone, but Dawn's blood had already spilled, and the portal opened, and," Willow hesitated a moment and then put her hands on Jessica's head."You should see, words cannot explain."Jessica gasped as she saw black, and then visions of her and Buffy, mixed, when they were little and then bigger, she saw the birth of Dawn, Buffy being told she was a slayer, defeating the master, losing Angel's soul, Riley breakup Buffy saying to Dawn they both have the same blood- Summers blood...........and the vision that was to become she froze. She heard nothing, like everything was muted. She saw Buffy talking to Dawn, Dawn shaking her head with tears streaming across her face.Buffy leans and kisses Dawn on the cheeks softy, and then heading for the platform, and diving off into a through a ball of energy,millions of electricity sparks coming . Buffy struggling. And then a gravestone shot that read gravestone shot  
Buffy Anne Summers  
1981-2001  
Beloved sister  
Devoted Friend  
She saved the world alot  
  
Jessica let out a piercing cry of terror and felt her body sink into the floor.."No.........that..........no!"Jessica screamed. Tears streamed down her face."Willow...that can't be true, please tell me that isn't true."Willow just looked at her and nodded,"Im sorry Jessica, What happened has happened." She let her body slump on the floor and then met Willow's saddned gaze upon her."Have I been called?"she said softly.Willow shook her head."I don't know, Giles he is way to devstated for the next slayer to be called, right know at this moment he is fighting with the council either to revive Buffy or you be the next slayer." Jessica just gapped at her."But have I been called?" "I don't know Jess, thats what were trying to figure out, Kendra was called when Buffy died but then Xander saved her, Faith was called when Kendra got killed by Drusilla.""And I was called when Buffy died."she said in a small voice."Im not ready to take my cousin's place. Buffy's coming back and I know it, Im gonna bring her back somehow, and with that I need your help Will."  
_________________________________________________________________ 


	10. Chapter 10

"And then Liz was just like, whatever!"Jessica said into the phone as she struggled to cradle the phone against her ear and keep her nail polish from spilling on her bedspread.."Jessica, I have to get online for homework."a voice called behind her. She turned around to see Dawn."Oh Tee, I have to go, Dawn needs the phonline, ok Bye Tia.", She clicked off the phone and laid it on it's cradle. Dawn gave her a blank look. The one of many Dawn had been giving her for the last week. Ever since Buffy's death she had seemed appalled and kept things to herself. "Dawnie, do you want to talk?"she said gently."I don't want to think about, talk about, nothing about it."she said through her teeth."Look, I know your aggravated Dawn, but somehow you have to talk about it." Dawn just scowled at her."You sound like some grief counselor at school."she remarked with a tight frown."Dawn, I just wanted to know how you were doing since Buffy.."'Died"Dawn finshed for her."You need help Dawn, talk to someone, me or Will please." " All the people, my only really close family in this world are gone and it's my fault. Just because I was or am the key."she said as she sat beside Jessica and burst into tears. Jessica leaned over and hugged her sobbing cousin."Don't worry Dawnie, everything will be just alright, trust me on this, I know it, Im going to bring Buffy back someway." Dawn met Jessica's gaze."You promise?". Jessica gave her a small smile."I promise Dawn, I promise. Now don't you have some surfin' to do on the web?"  
_________________________________________________________________  
Jessica entered the magic shop and plopped down on a burgundy chair. She faced Giles and gave him a serious look."Did you find anything or did they say anything?"she said hesitantly. Giles took of his glasses and wiped them with a cloth. Jessica tensed that something was wrong. Giles always had done that gesture when he was nervous or had bad news." Um the council was quite interested in Buffy's death and they had been talking about it and figuring out alot, and finally the came up with the clarification that the next slayer called is you." Jessica, you are the next slayer called."  
_________________________________________________________________  
Jessica drank her fourth coke at the Bronze and slumped further into the booth accompanied with Willow and Tara."Um Jess, I think those are enough cokes for tonight." Willow said gently as she took the bottle from Jessica's hand. Jessica just gazed and gave her a blank stare."Will, I didn't ask for this, I swear I just wanted Buffy back, not being called as the next slayer."she replied wearily. All day she had been taking her anger at the punching bag and dissolving her anger into cokes. "I don't care what Giles says, I am not gonna do any slaying until Buffy comes back."Jessica finished by expressing a pout."Jessica, I know you don't want this but you have to learn how to accept your fate." Jessica's narrow went sharp."Being the slayer, the chosen one is not my fate! To me it's like having some kind of burden on me or being cursed." Willow just gawked at her."Jess, being the slayer is not a curse, it's um k-kinda like having a blessing."."From hell" Jessica muttered under her breath."Giles can't force you to do this-" But Jessica interrupted her."Damn Right Giles can't force me to do this, even if he signs me on as with the council, all Im going to do is just quit." Willow sighed and propped her elbows on the table."You know Giles is not going to like that comment." Jessica rolled here eyes."Wether Giles likes it or not, Im not going to be the next slayer until Buffy comes back." she remarked and with that got up and left. In fury, she walked briskly out of the Bronze and into the graveyard. Jessica was about to take the path home when she caught sight of a vampire rising out of a fresh grave. She quietly snuck behind a tree and snuck a wooden stake out of her pocket and crept behind the creature. She grabbed the vampire from it's collar and pinned him furiously to the ground."I though the slayer was gone."the vampire asked with a sheer smirk. She gave him fierce kick in response."Don't you ever talk about my cousin like that!". Jessica kicked him harder this time, sending him rolling on the floor."What you think it's easy being the slayer?" (kick, punch)"Doing mindless task for many people, you think is a easy job?" She placed her stake in the air and plunged it into the vampire's heart. It exploded into dust into seconds. Jessica took a step back and brushed off dust from her jacket.She tried to steady herself before she let her knees drop to the ground. She leaned against a headstone and buried her face into her hands. Warm tears feel from her cheeks. She brushed a strand of hair from her face and looked at the grave. She weakened even more. It was Buffy's grave. Jessica sat down and gazed at the carved words."She saved the world alot." Jessica let out a bitter laugh."You just didn't save the world Buff, you saved me."she said softly."And everyone here still needs you, Giles told me the other day that I was the next one to be called according to the council. I don't believe that Buffy, I want you back, Being the slayer without the one that keeps you going is not the slayer."she scuffed some dirt from her shoe and and plucked a rose from the rosebush and laid infront of the graveYou did save the world alot."she added before turning back and heading home in the dark night. She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. She silently went upstairs to peek into Dawn's room. She was fast asleep. She knelt beside her and pulled the covers around Dawn's body. She took a step back and gazed at her cousin. Her long brown hair was knitted in a braid and she she seemed to sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks. It had nearly been four weeks since Buffy's death, and Dawn seemed to be like zombie. She comforted her many times. Jessica knew it was her turn now to protect Dawn, and she was ready to accept that fate, but not for being the next slayer 


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica drank her fourth coke at the Bronze and slumped further into the booth accompanied with Willow and Tara."Um Jess, I think those are enough cokes for tonight." Willow said gently as she took the bottle from Jessica's hand. Jessica just gazed and gave her a blank stare."Will, I didn't ask for this, I swear I just wanted Buffy back, not being called as the next slayer."she replied wearily. All day she had been taking her anger at the punching bag and dissolving her anger into cokes. "I don't care what Giles says, I am not gonna do any slaying until Buffy comes back."Jessica finished by expressing a pout."Jessica, I know you don't want this but you have to learn how to accept your fate." Jessica's narrow went sharp."Being the slayer, the chosen one is not my fate! To me it's like having some kind of burden on me or being cursed." Willow just gawked at her."Jess, being the slayer is not a curse, it's um k-kinda like having a blessing."."From hell" Jessica muttered under her breath."Giles can't force you to do this-" But Jessica interrupted her."Damn Right Giles can't force me to do this, even if he signs me on as with the council, all Im going to do is just quit." Willow sighed and propped her elbows on the table."You know Giles is not going to like that comment." Jessica rolled here eyes."Wether Giles likes it or not, Im not going to be the next slayer until Buffy comes back." she remarked and with that got up and left. In fury, she walked briskly out of the Bronze and into the graveyard. Jessica was about to take the path home when she caught sight of a vampire rising out of a fresh grave. She quietly snuck behind a tree and snuck a wooden stake out of her pocket and crept behind the creature. She grabbed the vampire from it's collar and pinned him furiously to the ground."I though the slayer was gone."the vampire asked with a sheer smirk. She gave him fierce kick in response."Don't you ever talk about my cousin like that!". Jessica kicked him harder this time, sending him rolling on the floor."What you think it's easy being the slayer?" (kick, punch)"Doing mindless task for many people, you think is a easy job?" She placed her stake in the air and plunged it into the vampire's heart. It exploded into dust into seconds. Jessica took a step back and brushed off dust from her jacket.She tried to steady herself before she let her knees drop to the ground. She leaned against a headstone and buried her face into her hands. Warm tears feel from her cheeks. She brushed a strand of hair from her face and looked at the grave. She weakened even more. It was Buffy's grave. Jessica sat down and gazed at the carved words."She saved the world alot." Jessica let out a bitter laugh."You just didn't save the world Buff, you saved me."she said softly."And everyone here still needs you, Giles told me the other day that I was the next one to be called according to the council. I don't believe that Buffy, I want you back, Being the slayer without the one that keeps you going is not the slayer."she scuffed some dirt from her shoe and and plucked a rose from the rosebush and laid infront of the graveYou did save the world alot."she added before turning back and heading home in the dark night. She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. She silently went upstairs to peek into Dawn's room. She was fast asleep. She knelt beside her and pulled the covers around Dawn's body. She took a step back and gazed at her cousin. Her long brown hair was knitted in a braid and she she seemed to sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks. It had nearly been four weeks since Buffy's death, and Dawn seemed to be like zombie. She comforted her many times. Jessica knew it was her turn now to protect Dawn, and she was ready to accept that fate, but not for being the next slayer  
________________________________________________________________  
"Jessica, Giles said he wanted to speak of you, he wants you in right know." Willow called behind her. Jessica stopped reading and closed it. She walked into the danger room.She took a seat facing him, waiting for the news to shoot forward. Whatver he said, she was prepared for it."Jessica, I know you don't want to be the next slayer, I know you feel uneasy about it, I know you want Buffy I understand, we all would like Buffy back very much, but you have to understand that is not possible Jessica-" But Jessica cut him off before she could finish."No Giles, you don't understand It is possible to get Buffy back, and the thing is called magick(that's how they spell it on Buffy) And I am not going to be able to learn or acquire this fate of being the slayer, Not now, not ever Im sorry Giles, but my job know is to protect Dawn." "I understand very damn well Jessica, and you are going to be the next slayer!"He shouted. Jessica took a step back, startled by Giles reaction. But then her features went rigid."No that's were you are wrong, you cannot force me to be the next slayer, if they sign me, on I'll do my best to fail!"she screamed back in fury. Suddenly Giles grabbed Jessica by the arm and looked her straight in the eye."You are going to be the next slayer if it's the last thing I do." Jessica wriggled from his grasp ."You can do all you want, Im not going to let my cousin go." "You are bringing dishonor to slayers everywhere." he said calmly. Jessica gave him one last look"You can't force me to do anything I don't want.."she seethed and slammed the door behind her.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Jessica stood silent in her room. It had been three days since she wouldn't talk with anyone. Not even Dawn, or Willow, the one she had got closest to. She knew the same thing kept repeating in her mind.......Im not ready, I have to take care of Dawn. Dawn tried to convince her many times, but Jessica didn't reply. She was stubborn to the fact of being the next slayer. She needed Buffy to help her out in this and everything a slayer should be helped in.  
_________________________________________________________________Willow opened the book and looked down at the unfamiliar language in front of her."Anyone know how to read pig latin?"she said as she wrinkled her nose."Maybe in the farm."Xander replied with a grin. Willow gave him a small smile walked to the danger room to ask Giles what it meant, when she caught sight of Giles in a deep conversation on the phone. She sneaked in a bit closer to hear what he was saying."You don't understand Travers, she absolutely refuses to be the next slayer, unless somehow we bring the former slayer back." Willow tried hard not to gasp, Giles was talking to the Watchers Council in England! Willow dropped the book and rushed back to tell Xander. Xander just gapped at his friend."I swear, Xand, Giles said that Jessica has turned like Faith or something, and you know how the watcher's get concerned about new slayer's in Sunnydale." Xander rolled her eyes."Last time they came here they practically killed Buffy and threatened to close the shop and deport Giles to England."he said with anger."It's to delicate for them to come here at this time, I heard Giles for them to come back so Jessica can be forced to be the slayer, and Jess totally has given Giles the cold shoulder since he has told her about being the next slayer." "We have to stop them before they come!"Anya cried out in panic"Maybe this time they'll find out Im a former demon!.Willow rolled her eyes. "Too late, there on there way."a voice said behind them. All three Scoobies turned to see a very stubborn Giles."Why are they coming?"Willow asked in a firm voice. "Tomorrow." Giles replied."They have to make Jessica the next slayer." Xander noticed that his friend started to panic."You can't force Jessica to be the slayer!"the redhead argued. " I can't but they can." he said softly."Giles, she has a reason for not accepting there terms, she is in a fragile state right know and she isn't ready!"Willow cried out in fury."She will never accept it!"Xander added."And is to much work for her know Giles, make them go back!"Willow said through tears streaming down her face. Giles gave her a sympathetic look."Im sorry Willow, it has already been arranged." he said and turned back, leaving the three friends in frustration.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Jessica put the last dish in the dish washer and headed for the living room just to dissolve. All day she had been cleaning, the shopping, and picked up Dawn from her school. She was about to go upstairs to check on Dawn when the doorbell rang. She peeked in the whole and caught site of red hair. It was Willow. She opened the door to see Willow and Tara. "Um Hi, Willow, Tara come in." she gestured for them to take a seat on the sofa and sat down herself."How's Dawnie?"Willow asked. "She's doing a bit better, she still improving herself, but yeah she's doing much better she's asleep right know." Willow gave her a small smile, but then her features turned tense."Um Jessica,what were about to say is going to hit you hard, and don't go all kung fu on Giles, but um I heard him talking to the Watcher's council today in England and um they sad they wanted to come and talk to you, possibly even force you to be the slayer.". Jessica stood still, trying to think over the information Willow had just told her. Force her to be the slayer?"They can't force me! They don't have that kind of power!" Jessica replied."Yes they can last year they threatened to deport Giles back to England if Buffy didn't pass her tests!" "Jess, there pretty rough people and you have to deal with them sooner or later."  
"Um sometimes I really don't get nervous about them.......just a bit last time they came they asked if me and Willow were registered witches." Tara said and then backed down. Jessica managed to give her a week smile and turn back to Willow."So what do I do?"she asked in panic."Just be yourself and don't do anything stupid." Willow replied cheerfully and a little hope in her voice. She crossed her fingers and gave Jessica a big grin. Jessica gave her a dreadful smile. "Thanks for the news Will." "You welcome Jess, but me and Tara have to go, you know, um working on spells and all um witchy goody stuff." They both hugged Jessica and closed the door and leaned against the door frame. She was tired all of all the mess she had been going through after Buffy had died.She was drained and weary and thought she barely had time for anything, especially the most important thing, Dawn, slaying just didn't fit in her schedule these days. She had to focus on Dawn and that was it. Only Buffy would have been the one to keep her on her feet  
these days. To train her and keep her balance in this world. Everyday she felt as she kept getting dreary, that her strength was growing dimmer a bit more everyday. She felt vulnerable and scared of facing all the responsibilities that laid in front of her. She was scared of her future, the past the beginning. Everything. She had to face the council sooner or later.  
________________________________________________________________  
"Um Willow, I think there here,"Jessica said as she pointed to a group of bitter-looking men and woman"The head of the council is the old man woman at the magic shop accompanied with all the scoobies. Jessica walked over to the older group of council, straight to Travers and supplied a nervous smile."Hi um Im-" But the man interuppted her ."Yes your the next slayer, Jessica Wakefield." Jessica shot Willow a desperate look but the witch only gave her a thumbs up."Uh yeah, that's me Jessica the so- not- Im -not -going -to- be -the -next -slayer Wakefield." She stated in a firm voice."Oh I think you well Jessica, we can arrange that.". Jessica fidgited with the edge of her sweater. She sighed. She knew she was trapped somehow.Jess, can you hear me? a voice said. Jessica looked around dazed.It's Willow, just be yourself okay, and tell them your not ready! Jesscia smiled. Thanks Will she responded and walked where the older watcher stood."Um can we talk like somewhere more privete. she said gesturing to the back room. Travers agreed and lead her in. She took a seat and pasted a fake smile on her face. She probaly was going to fake the whole thing. She tried not to be nervous and be as calm as she could possibly be."Giles has told me that you have refused to be the next slayer unless the former slayer, Buffy Summers comes back to life." Jessica just nodded solemnly and bit her lip to keep from crying."Look, Im sorry tell the Watcher's Council Im not ready, Im sorry right know I have a full responsibility to maintain, Dawn." Travers gave her a grim look."Miss Wakefield, I can assure you that being the slayer will not get into life's way, you have already been called. Really there's nothing we can do." "But there is something I can do, I can quit, I can't accept this now, the state of being is to fragile to be wagered."She replied in a harsh voice."Miss Summers, I am quite tired of all the nonsense arguing, be the slayer or Dawn shall be removed of your custody."  
_________________________________________________________________  
Willow gaped at her friend."Ar-are you sure that he said he would remove Dawn from your custody?"Willow stammered. Jessica just gave her a blank look. Ever since Buffy had died, with the help she had gotten half custody of Dawn, Giles was really the legal guardian but the court had given her half since Giles was busy at the Magic Shop, the court reluctantly agreed."Do they have that kind of power, Will?"she asked wth a hint of fear. "Jess, you have to realize they do have that kind of power."Willow added gently.Jessica nodded."Will, I always thought somehow I was strong enough for anything. And they can do anything to me, calling me a bitch or beat the hell out of me, but never ever take Dawn away from me. That's where I weaken. Dawn will always be the strong spot in me.Like Buffy is. I always thought I could handle things, things and emotions that were so much stronger then I was. So I guess I was really wrong." She was on the verge of tears, but she blinked them back."Jess, I promise you, you'll get through this, I know you will you are so strong." Jessica let out a mid-laugh."Yeah? Well now they like took everything away from me. All I want is Dawn. That's all Im asking for, not being the slayer." With that, she gave Willow a quick hug and peeked in the front."Dawn, it's time to go home."she called. Dawn came in and gave her a weary smile and slung her backpack on her shoulders,"Im ready.". She said goodbye to everyone but Giles and walked out."Dawn, um we have to talk." she said softly as they entered the house. Dawn shot her a panicked look."What? Are you okay? Are you sick?"she said her voice breaking on the verge of tears. "Im okay Dawnie, it's not me, it's the damn council." She suggested for Dawn to take a seat on the sofa and then sat down beside her cousin. She pushed a strand of blonde hair from her face and then sighed."Um Dawn, the council implied, okay really threatened that if I do not agree with there terms, and become the next slayer, that I would not have custody of you anymore." Dawn's eyes widened and burst into tears."You have to agree Jessica, please do it for me." Jessica began to cry and cradled Dawn in her arms.."Dawn, the only thing important to me right know is taking care of you, and the timing right know isn't just right know, Buffy just died." Dawn cried harder and buried her head into Jessica's arms as Jessica stroked her hair. Her gaze met Jessica's and gave her a serious face."Jess, please just agree with them being the next slayer won't interfere with you and me, Please."she said through tears. A memory flashed in Jessica's mind."But always, there is advantages, you can still live a normal life, love, give and recieve and being the slayer."She met Dawn's gaze and nodded."I will it Dawnie, I'll do it for you."  
________________________________________________________________  
Jessica gave Willow a weak thumbs up as she entered the danger room and gave Giles a weak smile."Um I have something to tell you."she said softly. She leaned against the door frame and sighed. Giles took off his glasses and met her gaze." Your not going to kill me into pieces during this converstion are you?"he asked. Jessica rolled her eyes."No, I just came here to tell you that I am going to be the next slayer and I have accepted my fate as the slayer."she said softly, waiting for his reaction. Giles smiled a big grin,"Oh thank god you finally came to all your senses! I will be honored to be your next watcher." 


End file.
